


His Last Mission

by AllisonDiamond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Gen, Honor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jon is tired, Loyalty, Promises, Sad, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is done, but Winterfell will the Starks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Game of Thrones or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: Jon will be fine, I hope, later on. But dying and coming back isn't something he can recover from that easily.

Once a rose loses its colors, it becomes nothing. 

Jon has turned into a withering rose, fading away, one petal at a time. He no longer knows who he is, or why he is back now. He should be dead. He shouldn't be here — he doesn’t belong here.

But before he is truly gone, before all that is left on him is a mirror of the man he used to be, he will help his friends and take back Winterfell. 

For Sansa.

For Arya.

For Bran and Rickon.

Winterfell is their rightful home, and the Starks shall have it back. 


End file.
